Doomguy (Earth-69420)
The Doom Slayer, nicknamed''' Doomguy''' by his Sense of Right Alliance allies, is a being from another universe. He was formerly part of the Night Sentinels, holy knights that defend the dimension Argent D'Nur. He has made a great ally of the Sense of Right Alliance in his crusade of destroying evil, with his indestructible praetor suit and space-age plasma weaponry. History Past The Doom Slayer was a former space marine of the United States Space Marines Corps, who was sent to Mars as punishment for assaulting his commanding officer. However, the UAC opened a portal to Hell, resulting in demons invading the planet. After saving the people of Earth and Mars in his universe, he chose to stay in Hell to go on a mass crusade against the forces of Hell and prevent another Hellish invasion on the Milky Way. For eons, he was feared and even worshipped by the entities that lurked Hell, and later joined the Night Sentinels for a time. At one point, the Doom Slayer was trapped in a sarcophagus in the blood temple of Kadingir Sanctum. Joining the Alliance He was discovered after Zomak the Destroyer took a vacation to Hell, and brought Doomguy's sarcophagus as a souvenir. After he left the dimension and returned to whatever universe he's in this time and robbed a KFC, he was met by the Sense of Right Alliance and engaged in combat with them. Shrek accidentally knocked the lid of the sarcophagus off while fighting Zomak, and thus awoke the Slayer. He helped them fight off the chicken suited ghoul with his bare fists, which teleported Zomak to the borderworld Xen. Seeing that the Alliance was a force of good in this realm, he decided to defend yet another Earth and joined them. Personality Doomguy is known for being mute, aside from the rare grunt of pain or equally rare laugh. One thing that is known, however, through both his actions and ancient demonic texts, is that he is in bed with everything good and puts everything considered bad in the grave. He is perfectly accepting of killing, though he has learned to pull back when fighting human targets and not eldritch beings from another dimension. Acts of villainly, especially involving large scale murder, can put in him a rage that'' *puts on glasses*'' can only be quenched *puts on deep movie narrator voice* with blood Shrek Doomguy trusts Shrek as an ally, but he has his suspicions of the ogre, as he believes that anything that looks abnormal could be a demon in disguise. Batman He doesn't like the pointy ears. Spider-Man He has taken a liking to Peter, due to his strong sense of morality and will to use his powers to protect the innocent. Trivia *He had a bunny. The demons killed his bunny. He snapped the demons like Thanos snapped half the universe *His counterpart from Earth-1177717 is the one seen in Sense of Right Alliance: Adventures. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of the Sense of Right Alliance Category:Blazkowicz family Category:Badasses Category:Earth-69420